new weird begannings
by luvofmusic0426
Summary: AU modern naruto is a normal highschool kid except he's a foster child now the most popular kids in school evern his long time crush sasuke want to be his friend? talk about confusing how will this change naruto's life and help him learn to trust with the help of his new foster brother gaara and some new friend we'll find out R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

new weird begannings

I do not own naruto

naruto's pov

I woke up to my alarm clock _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ I slammed my fist on it I looked it red _4:53am _I sighed time to get up naruto I thought I got up grabbed a orange and black long sleaved shirt and some black jeans. I ran across the hall into the bathroom I made it I took a quick shower and dressed. I went back into my room got my school bag and cell phone and throw on my hoddie I went down stairs I put some walffles in the toster and waited I pored my self some orange juice at the same time my walffles popped out I heard my foster brothers and sister starting to stir I could tell because I could hear fighting over the bathroom. I went up stairs to make sure they didn't kill each other. I got up there and konohamaru was peering into my room.

" What are you doing konohamaru." I asked he spun around I could see the fear in his eyes my face soften abit from the hard glare it was.

" I-I-I w-was j-j-just t-t-trying t-to w-wake y-y-you u-up." he studdered I chuckled " well I'm up. go get a shower before someone else jumps in and takes all the hot water." I said and he scrambled away. I walked around to every room to make sure everyone was up. once everyone was showered,dressed,and feed I sent them all off to school. I cheeked the clock I made good time I started to walk to school I saw kids passing running to their friends. I put my headphones in and blasted the music. I didn't see the kid infront of me I ran right into him. I looked up the most popular kids at konoha high school I felt like a complet idiot I got up and helped up the kid I knocked over it was non other then uchiha sasuke the coolest guy in all of konoha high school.

" sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said and walked away. I got to my class. our teacher kakashi wasn't there as usual I sat in the very back in an unnoticable spot. put my headphones back in. after about twenty the late bell rang and about ten minutes after that our teacher decided to show up to class. he started to teach I took notes and stuff about ten minutes till class ended my phone went of

" hello." I awnsered the phone in front of the class.

" hello this is miss tsunade the principle at konoha elementary school I need to speak with a gardian for konohamaru please." she said in a strickt tone

" I'm konohamaru's gardian what did he do." I asked and wondered at the same time.

" he got into a fight with another little boy over the fact that konohamaru was a foster child the other boy was teasing one of his foster siblings and konohamaru started hitting the other boy. they're both in a heap of trouble but I need someone to come pick up and him and his foster sister up they from what a teacher told me teamed up and fought the boy he has a black eye and a broken arm from the fight." she said I sighed knowing I was going to have to be the one to pick him up sence our foster dad jiraiya was out of town for the next few weeks. jiraiya worked constintly I was the one that took care of the kids feed them made sure they got ready for school on time and picked them up if they get into fights and have to go home early. jiraiya paid for food and the rent that was about it.

" sensei I need to leave could you give me a pass saying I won't be in school the rest of the day and you permitte that." I said a bit rushed he looked over his book at me.

" why do you need to leave the school." he asked no one knew I was a foster kid and I intended for it to stay that way.

" my brother got in a fight at school and is no longer permitted to go to class and my fathers out of town as of the moment so I have to pick him up." I said he gave me a wary nod and passed me the note I grabbed my bag and ran out of the class room and over to the elementary school I walked over to the principles office sitting outside was konohamaru and moegi both bruised from the fight. I taped konohamaru on his shoulder he looked up and sighed.

" come on lets go home. you made me miss school which you shall pay for in chorse." I said hoping I could keep them outta my hair so I could at least study. they both groaned " don't start you both decided to start a fight with that boy ok so thats your fault not mine." I said they looked at the ground I knew it was going to be a long night.

A few hours later at home

I was sitting in the living room I heard the door bell ring ' who could that be' I woundered I got up seeing as no one else was going to get the door. in the doorway was all three of my foster siblings and some kids from school. a girl with pink hair I think her name was sakura or something they were all kids that hung out with uchiha sasuke.

" so your naruto's sibling wow I didn't know he had any at all untill he got that call in the middle of class today" she said (konohamaru blushed at this) that sakura girl smiled at him.

well acutally if you must know we're only foster siblings naruto's not our actual brother as much as we wish he was and he acts like we are we're not." said udon matter-a-factly konohamaru rolled his eyes and smacked him in the back of the head " he may only be our foster brother but he treats us like we're his real family even if none of us have actual family we love him he loves us it's not about being blood related." konohamaru said smartly udon shrugged sakura tilted her head to the side.

" so naruto is a foster child wow I never knew that." sakura said I walked behind konohamaru and the others " thats because I never wanted anyone to know." I said everyone looked at me I could now see that not only was sakura there but the dog kid kiba sasuke him self their friend neji who never really spoke his stuttey cousin hinata the bonde that always hung out with them Ino I think was her name choji the kid who was alway eating (today was not exeption) the always lazy and calling everyone " troublesome" shikamaru so to recap the coolest kids in my school where at my front door just now learning I'm a stupid foster kid ' great just what I need everyone to know I'm an orphan.' I thought bitterly I saw the little ones staring at me.

" right you three static report on your nightly routin." I said in a comander like voice udon stepped forward.

" homeworks done and I am ready for bed sir." he said I nodded my head " then off to bed with you." konohamaru stepped forward

" homework completed sir I still need to brush my teeth." he said I nodded again " then brush and to bed with you." I replied he nodded and dashed upstairs moegi stepped forward

" I need help with homework. math. but my teeth are spotless sir." she said I nodded " grab your homework and I'll go over it with you." I said patting her head she smiled and rushed after her brothers. I looked over to the small group standing in my doorway I gestered them to come in they came in and we moved our little party to the living room were I was working on a report that was due in a few days.

" so what can I help you with today." I asked sakura started going through her bag untill she pulled out a small paper with homework written all over it I took it and thanked her. moegi came down the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to sakura. I then heard the sound of the locks on the door being turned and the door opening I lept to my feet and went over to the hallway carefully a second later our older brother (who had moved out a few years ago) iruka came in. it was rare that he was ever home.

" hiya iruka hows it going." I said the cool kids watched us.

" I started dating this guy and I wanted you kiddos to met him before we go any further." he said with a smile I never understood why iruka always wanted our view on the guys he dates always say he's great and I threaten him if he hurts our iruka I will beat him within a inch of his life. I make sure iruka keeps safe and doesn't end up hurt weather its a bone or his heart. the problem I have is that iruka is to innocent and sweet for his own good. I looked up from moegi's homework knowing that this meant I have to go protective little brother on this guy.

moegi on the other hand lept up from her spot and gave iruka a hug then pouted.

" you never come home anymore and with jiraiya gone most the time everythings left to naruto which is not fair you need to come home more or better yet move back in." she said innocently iruka made a sour expression at that last part.

" and never take a warm shower again I don't think so little one sorry and about naruto he knows he can call me anytime if this got to where he can't handle it I would be here in a flash." he said it was moegi's turn to make a face " then how come he didn't when me and konohamare got saspended for fighting at school today and he couldn't go back because he had to watch us." she asked iruka turned to naruto " yes why didn't you call naru." he asked sounding abit hurt I sighed I couldn't call him he was in class to so he could be a teacher I knew how importent it was for him to be in class and to miss a day would be unacceptable I knew how much this meant to iruka.

" I know how much you want to become a teacher I knew this class was importent I didn't want to bother you I mean your so close to becoming a teacher." I said iruka sighed I couldn't let him let his dreams slip away. he smiled at me then clapped his hands.

" Are you ready to meet my boyfriend. naruto be nice." iruka said to me I laughed " yea right." I said he just rolled his eyes and walked over to the hallway and tugged at someones sleave. I saw bits and peices of silver hair I didn't paying much mind to it untill iruka finally pulled him into veiw my jaw dropped he's dating kakashi-sensei?! I just stared at them.

" youe kidding me right. its a bad joke right...right." I said my brother looked at me in confused as to why I hate this boyfriend.

" Whats wrong? I think this one might be the real deal and you look like I just ran you over with a truck." he stated I looked over at him

"you sure know how to pick'em big bro. this is my sensei by the way. " I said as if it were no big deal. he looked at me then at kakashi. " what your kidding right." he asked I shook my head he hung his head " why me?!" he said konohamure and udon came down the stairs and I almost forgot about the other kids form my class the boys ran over to iruka " big brother your home. who's the dude." konohamure said udon running after him I laughed " that dude is our biggies new boy toy I mean boyfriend." I said iruka slapped me in the back of the head the younger ones were on the floor. the kids on the couch were just watching us. I looked over at them " sorry it's a family thing iruka gose throw boyfriends faster then I got throw underwear and higher then konohamure can count per week." I said with a laugh again iruka hit me. I grinned innocently " what it's true anyway it's getting late you guys better head home I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said they got up we said our goodbyes and they left.


	2. an:

a/n: sorry I haven't gotten some chapters out but my computer crashed and I went got it fixed but its still acting screwy. but I will so plz be patient

- luvofmusic


End file.
